A New Love
by SugarBear8368
Summary: Chptr 3 is up.Thoughts( ).A story of love gone wrong and the happiness that may come afterwords.Main Characters are Edge,Stephanie, HHH.Disclaimer:The ppl is this story belong to the WWE. This story is pure fiction. Thank U
1. Default Chapter

It's 5:31 the alarm is going off , Stephanie knocks it off the nightstand , gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom ("God I have a busy day ahead of me… A board meeting at 7:35, and then brunch with Mom at 10:45, What the Hell is after that. . . . " Adam grumbles ("Why is she getting up so early, I should have checked her date book") and asks " What time it is Baby?" from under a mound of blankets and pillows. The shower starts and Steph walks back into the bedroom. Walking toward the closet she answers " It's 5:35 Adam", Thumbing thru her clothes she finds the perfect suit for her board meeting her gray pinstripe with the V-Neck collar and a white blouse will be just what the doctor ordered (" Ahhh perrrrfect !!!") she turns and lays her clothes on the foot of the bed. Adam looks up from under his mound and smiles sheepishly , she smiles back and asks "Are you going to get up or lay there all day?" His smile fades and anger quickly overcomes him. "What the hell is your problem ever since you started working with the whole HHH and Steph storyline you have been a complete bitch! Ya know what Stephanie I should have known something was up when you agreed to do it . . . Just like the Test storyline you were sleeping with him I guess it's the same with Paul . I guess Daddy's little girl is just Daddy's little WHORE." By this point Stephanie was in tears and she told her husband of 6½ years that she wanted a divorce, that she was tiered of his accusations. Stephanie took her shower,got ready and,  
by 7:00 she was on her way to the office. She was still very upset when she arrived at 7:30 in her office. Her mind was racing (" Where dose he get off accusing me of cheating on him with Andrew and now Paul. . . How am I going to go on with out Adam, picking up the pieces won't be easy , should I just tell Paul or my Dad what is going on at home , No I think I'll just call my lawyer and get the papers started.") At this time Paul walked into her office with a concerned look on his face . She did her best to wipe her tear stained face and hide the fact that she was very upset . She smiled her famous smile and cheerfully spoke to him, "Hello Paul. How are you this morning," and her voice cracked, tears ran down her face she couldn't stop them, she tried desperately but it was no use. "What happened Steph?" Paul asked. At this point Stephanie was sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't catch her breath . Linda walked in the room and in a very shocked tone asks Paul, "What have you done ?" Paul turns away from Stephanie and says "Nothing, I swear, She said good morning and then burst into tears". "Do me a favor please Paul go to the conference room and tell the board that Stephanie is sick and we will have to reschedule the meeting for tomorrow and that we will call them later today with a time. Thank you." "Yes mama Mrs. McMahon" Linda sat down beside Stephanie and calmed her daughter . Then asked "What is the matter child, who has caused my baby this terrible pain?" At that moment Stephanie went thru the whole ordeal of earlier that morning with Adam. Meanwhile across town Adam was rolling in the sheets with well known WWE Diva Trish Stratus. As they finished the act Adam rolled over and lit a cigarette, smiled, and said "The bitch has finally said she wants a divorce. You were right Trish, accusing her of having an affair not only with Andrew but now with Paul as well worked like a charm. I added a line of my own though . . . I told her that she was her Daddy's little WHORE." Trish laughed at the pain Stephanie must have been feeling at the time. Very proud of her self she called Stephanie to gloat . As luck would have it, it was already 12:15 and Stephanie was out to lunch with her mother and Paul. Linda and Paul had decided to cheer her up and had the whole afternoon planed out , shopping and all. By 2:00 Eric had found out what was going on and suspended Adam from RAW for and undetermined amount of time. Adam was back at home packing up his clothes at 2:30 When he received the devastating call about his suspension. Enraged Adam called Stephanie's cell phone " Hello", "You bitch I can't believe you would have your flunky Eric put me on suspension", "Wait a minute Adam I didn't have Eric do a damned thing, you need to settle down where the hell do you get off calling me like this?", " I know you had him do this , you can't lie to me Stephanie McMahon", That hit her like a ton of bricks Adam hadn't called her by her maiden name in 7 years. She began to cry again and Paul had ,had enough and took the phone, "Hey Adam, It's Paul what is going on with you two, Why are you doing this to her, What the hell is wrong with you?", "This is none of your damned business! You have no right getting between me and my WHORE wife, I am tiered of the people in this business sticking their noses in our lives.", Stephanie sees that Paul is getting irritated with Adam's attitude and takes the phone away from him and hangs it up. Adam pissed off calls back and gets no answer so he calls, and calls, and calls, still no answer so he gives up and finishes packing his things and goes to Trish's apartment after all he has had a key for over a year. ("I wonder if I am making a mistake leaving Steph for Trish, Am I going to lose my job over this or will she call off her dogs, well then again Trish is better in bed that Steph so I guess I made the right choice as far as the privet side of this but if my career starts goes down the drain then I'll go back to Steph well I might anyway, you never know what will happen so I'll just ride it out for the time being.") Stephanie called her lawyer at 4:22 and set up an appointment for 2:15 the next day and left the office heading home at 4:50. ("I wonder if Adam is happy with the thought of a divorce, Well weather he is or not he is stuck with it I am NOT going to change my mind on this it's a done deal he has accused me for the last time. I need a nice hot shower to wash this day away. I know it won't work but I'll feel a little bit better anyway. Paul looked really good today and he was so sweet, funny thing is that he never asked me what was going on with me and Adam, I wonder why he asked Adam, Paul is SOOOO HOT!!! Whoa where did that come from, I didn't just think that, did I? I want Paul to hold me, There I go again. . . I need to stop thinking about Paul. But I can't!!!")


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie pulled in the driveway at 5:30 emotionally exhausted she went in and took a shower, got into her couch-potato clothes, and hit the couch. She had been lying there for about 30 minutes when the phone rang, it was around 6:30, she checked the caller ID and didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway.  
"Hello beautiful", said the voice on the other end of the line, "What, who is this?", Steph asked, "It's Eric", ("Damn I was hoping it was Paul, wait stupid, no you weren't, well yeah you were stop lying to yourself.",) "Stephanie, How are you?", "I am fine Eric. How are you?", "Great hear Babydoll.", ("God I hate it when he calls me by those damned pet names, Dose he actually think that bullshit is going to get him somewhere?",) "I just called to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight, shall we make the date for 8:00 sharp?", "Eric, No, I am staying home tonight and please quit calling me by your little pet names.  
We have a professional relationship and NOTHING more.", "I know that Stephanie, I was just trying to make you feel better. I heard about what happened with you and Adam. I hope the action I took this afternoon put a smile on your face.", "Actually, Eric, I would appreciate if you didn't put yourself in the middle of my privet life and you had no right to take any action where Adam is concerned. What happen between us is Not part of the business and I am ordering you to revoke his suspension, and before you argue with me, it's not up for discussion, Adam Copland will return to RAW Monday night without fail or I'll have your job! Have I made myself CLEAR?", "Yes! Of course I don't see why you are bucking me on this, I thought it would please you.",  
"Well, Eric, No one told you that you could think , and if someone did, they most definitely lied to you! Now if you don't mind, and if you do mind, Oh Damn Well, GOODNIGHT!",  
"Good", and Steph hung up the phone. ("Eric is really beginning to get on my last nerve! Why did I want to talk to Paul? Am I attracted to him? No, I couldn't be. Well maybe under the right circumstances. I hope I don't get close to Paul because of what is going on with me and Adam, that just wouldn't be fair to me or to Paul. I better be careful.I am going to keep thinking about him and I am going to think him up.  
Well maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. . )  
About that time the phone. Steph ignored it in case it was Eric calling back to harass her some more. The answering machine picked up it was. . . Paul! She rolled off the couch trying to get to it in time and she barely did.  
"Hello." "Hello Stephanie, I am glad you're home. I thought you might be with your Mom." "No Paul, I am just relaxing, it kind of been a rough day." "You're right I'll call you tomorrow." "No, that's ok, I have been lounging around for a while now. It's nice to hear a FRIENDLY voice for a change." ("Stop flirting you SLUT, you're married. But not for long, so, what the hell go for it.  
No it just wouldn't be right. Oh well I am going to any damn way.")  
"Are you busy tonight, I mean. . . I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on. . . Or maybe just a shoulder to know the hell out of a few times. And maybe we could talk about what is going on, that is if you feel up to it." ("Oh God, I hope she doesn't think that I am trying to get laid here. I just want to make sure she is okay. Well, she is pretty HOT, I didn't just go there, but, it is the truth. After all, I do like her as more than just some friend of mine. Lord knows she is to proper to make the first move. But she is married to Adam, and he is my friend. So I guess I'll wait and find out what is going on and go from there. If there is real trouble then I'll be her friend until she lets me know that she wants something more. On the other hand if it is just your average fight then I'll burry my feelings and just be both of their friend. God , that is going to be hard to do but, it is the RIGHT thing to do by Stephanie.")  
"Actually Paul, I'd like that, to spend some time with you. I mean, I really don't want to be alone tonight. Do you want me to order some take-out?" "Nah, I bring something with me how about some Chinese?" "Sounds good. What time will you be hear? I'd like to straighten up a little bit around here. ("What should I wear? Something sexy, or something casual, or something professional? I have to find something perfect. I want to make the right impression on Paul tonight.")  
"Let's say around 8:00. Would that be okay with you Steph?" "Yeah Paul, 8:00 will be perfect." "Okay. I will see you at 8:00 then." "Alright then." "Bye Stephanie." "Bye Paul." ("I have to get over to the Chinese place before 7:10 to have time to get to Steph's by 8:00. So I only have about 12 minutes to get ready. I'll wear my Kaki pants with my sky blue shirt. Leave the top two buttons undone.")  
("I better hurry Paul will be here soon. I'll just go casual with my favorite blue jeans with a black tank-top and a white button up over it. Leave the over shirt completely unbuttoned.) Stephanie starts getting ready and while she is putting her hair up she notices her wedding rings. She pauses looking down at her left hand.  
("Well it is over so I guess those are coming off. I refuse to have Adam control me tonight and if I wear my rings I will not be completely free of him)  
After a couple of minutes Stephanie decides to take her rings off. She takes one last look at them to be sure of what she is doing and places them back in the ring box they came out of 6½ years ago. Stephanie takes a deep breath and goes back down stairs and picks up the den a little bit. She then potions herself in a seductive manor on the couch and eagerly awaits Paul's arrival. At 7:48 the doorbell rings.  
("He is early, it's only 7:48. Oh well, the festivities can start earlier than planed. I am going to have a good, NO wait a minute a GREAT night.")  
Stephanie opens the door and finds Eric standing before her with a dozen roses in hand and a huge grin on his face.  
("OK, this is twice he has popped up on me tonight. He has just succeeded in pissing me off. I am going to ream this guy if he doesn't back off. Screw waiting I am doing now, tonight.) "Hey Sweet Thing." "What are you doing here Eric. I thought I made myself clear on the phone earlier." "You did you said that you were going to stay home and relax. I thought I'd come by and help you wind down.  
At that point Eric grabbed a hold of her and began to very forcefully kiss her. Stephanie broke away and slapped Eric across the face. He turn back around and looked at her smiling.  
"Did you enjoy that hit Steph?" "You deserved it, and you know it Eric!" "Oh I did huh? Then I hope you agree you deserve this." Eric stood there for a short moment, rared back, and smacked Stephanie across the face, taking her off her feet. Standing over her Eric asks Stephanie,  
"How dose that feel, huh bitch, did that feel good? I sure hope it did." At 8:00 sharp, with Steph still laying on the floor just inside the doorway, Paul pulls up in the driveway. 


	3. Chapter 3

("What the hell is going on here? Where is Stephanie? Why is Eric. . . ") Paul noticed Stephanie laying just inside the door . "Oh my God, STEPHANIE!", Yelled Paul as he began running toward her. He knelt down beside her and checked her over , when she felt Paul's touch Stephanie's eyes fluttered open. Now, sure that she was okay Paul stood and glared at Eric. "What did you do?" "The BITCH was leading me on, so I slapped her. You would have done the same so don't get all high and mighty on me Paul.", Said Eric with a smug grin.  
"Okay Eric, first of all, I won't EVER, for any reason, hit a woman. Second, I know Steph, she can't stand you, she only tolerates you, so I know for a fact she didn't lead you on!" Meanwhile Stephanie begins to stir and get to her feet. Paul notices she is starting to move and goes over to help her up. "Go inside and call the police Steph." Said Paul as he kissed her forehead and led her to the couch in the den. Eric walked inside behind them and watched every careful move that Paul made. The more Eric watched the loving way Paul handled Stephanie, the madder he got.  
"Oh, wait a minute, I see what is going on here. . . "What?" "You and the slut have a little love affair going, that's why her and Adam have split up. Damn, I am a moron! I should have known it wasn't Adam, that the split was because of that little tramp cheating on him." Stephanie picked up the phone and started dialing the local non-emergency number for the police. As the operator picked up she heard Paul say. . . "No Eric, as much as I would like for me and Stephanie to have something going on, we don't. But thank you for your uninvited interest." ("Did I just say that out loud? I didn't say that. Well it is the truth, I do wish we had something going on. I wonder if Steph heard what I said. I don't even know for sure if I wanted her to hear that. I mean I want her to know how I feel about her, but I don't know if this is the right time.")  
("Did Paul just say what I think he just said? WOW! No wait a minute Steph don't get ahead of yourself, Paul couldn't have said that he wished the two of you had something going on.  
But I could swear he did. I guess I'll ask him about it later after all of this craziness is over.")  
Stephanie told the operator what was going on and he dispatched an officer to the scene. Stephanie hung up the phone and went outside to wait on them to arrive. About 10 minutes later a patrol car pulled into Steph's driveway. Stephanie went to speak with the police while Paul kept talking, well, arguing with Eric about weather or not his actions with Stephanie were or were not right. At around 8:45 Paul's phone rang it was Vince McMahon calling to check on his daughter. Apparently one of Steph's neighbors had heard the argument between Paul and Eric and called Vince when the police arrived.  
"Hello Paul. Where is Stephanie?" "Hey Vince. She is talking to the police and they are getting a few pictures of her bruises for any court proceedings, Ya know, just incase Eric wants to fight the charges against him, they have proof of the damage he has done"  
"Is she okay?" "Yes, she is fine. The police are arresting Eric for assault. The busies are just on the left hand side of her face and her right hip is bruised where she hit the floor in the foyer. Nothing life threatening, believe me she is okay, she has already yelled at me for hovering over her." "Well in that case just have her call me when everything settles down over there." "Okay Vince, will do." "Thank you Paul. Good night." "You're welcome Vince. Goodnight." It took about an hour for the police to get all the information they needed, but once it was done they were on their way. Now it's around 9:30, back inside sitting together on the couch, Paul & Stephanie are finally alone. "Stephanie, your Dad called my cell earlier. He wanted you to call him after you were done with the police." "Oh, okay. I'll go call him and then if you want we can try to enjoy what is left of the evening . Is that okay with you?" Smiling Paul replied, "Yes Stephanie, I think that would be a great idea. Stephanie returned his smile with one of her own. "Okay then, I am going to call Daddy. I will be right back." "Okay." Steph went to call Vince, Paul watched every move she made leaving the room. 


End file.
